At The Office
by Amatsu Rein
Summary: Another mass cross-over. Just randomness of the job, you know. It can't all be fun and games while being an anime character.


_Summary: Another mass cross-over. Just randomness of the job, you know. It can't all be fun and games while being an anime character._

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, ecluding the aweful awesomeness of the plotline!!_

_Author's Note: MORE FIXING!!!! No, the actual quality hasn't really improved, but HEY! That's not what matters here. ^.^ _

_Originally Published: August 14th, 2008_

**At the Office: A One Shot.**

"Well, this sucks!"

An eraser was tossed at Naruto's head, courtesy of Sasuke. "Shut up. We all have to deal with it too."

"Except Sesshomaru." adds Fuu, looking at the silver-haired beauty, who was supervising the professionals dealing with his own endless amounts of white envelopes. She sighed sadly and looked glumly at her own little stack. "It must be nice to have all that money."

"Oi, bitch!" Muugen called, earning himself a glare from every female in the room, even though the term was only directed at the pink-clad Fuu. "Come deal with mine, since you only got three of the little bastards."

Before Fuu could start a problem, Itachi Uchiha stalked in and threw a figurative blanket of silence over the room. He always unnerved this floor of the Fan-Mail Offices Building.

Except for Sasuke, that is. The younger Uchiha child grinned at his older brother. "Already finished, Ani-ue?"

"No." Itachi swaggered over to Sasuke and gave him a good kiss on the lips. "Kisame's covering for me."

Sasuke stood to let Itachi have his chair, only to be pulled right back into his brothers lap, hard. Fuu cringed, along with Sakura from Tsubasa Chronicles, who also sat next to him.

"Take it somewhere else, you guys." Inuyasha snapped. "I don't want to lose my lunch."

"Yea," Fuu mumbled, fiddling with one of her envelopes uncomfortably. There was a reason the Uchiha's workplaces were on separate floors. She glanced at Hinata, who had a corner all to herself, and asked, "You want a hand, Hinata-chan?"

The timid ninja nodded, giving her best friend a big smile. Fuu jumped on the chance to get away from the Uchiha incest. It was way worse than the Hihachin twins on floor three. Sesshomaru stood, and made easy work of picking up both Uchiha's and tossing them out a window before they could start getting REALLY inapropriate, not caring about the shattered window. They happened to be on the tenth floor.

Naruto, of course, started laughing, along with Muugen. Sesshomaru's glare shut them up, though. "I'm going home." The Inu demon growled, and then stalked to the elevator.

"This SO isn't fair!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing down the letters in his hands.

"Yes," agreed Naruto sourly. "The guy with a stick up his ass gets off early every single time we're called in, and all us decent guys are here for twelve hours, for two days at least!"

"I spend more time answering fan-mail than I do filming." added Sakura glumly. Everyone starred at the Clamp character. She tended to be silent. Sakura blushed a went back to work.

Muugen stood. "I'm gonna go find Fishface an' go to a club."

"Hey!" snapped Inuyasha, also getting up. "I'm coming too!"

Itachi and Sasuke came back through the window at that moment. Itachi lost his balance and grabbed onto the nearest stable object to keep from falling on his ass. That object happened to be Sakura. The girl screeched and was hiding behind Inuyasha in a second, allowing Itachi to fall on his ass anyways.

Itachi looked hurt. "That wasn't very nice, you know."

Sakura just whimpered as Sasuke caught Itachi's look and advanced on her with a sly smile. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around the trembling girl and said, "Leave her alone, bastard."

Itachi got up, frowning. "Fine."

A moment later, the Uchiha's had Fuu in a VERY uncomfortable position on Hinata's desk. "She'll be our...new toy, then." said Sasuke, licking Fuu's ankle.

Muugen, who was infuriated, knocked Sasuke over the head and yanked Fuu into his own arms. "She's already mine, assholes!"

Fuu, by now, was hideously embarassed, and reacted in the only way she knew. She screamed. Everyone one in the room doubled over due to the pain in their ears and the shattering of the remaining windows.

--

Outside the Fan-Mail Offices Building, Sesshomaru was hanging out with several other Bishies, like Okita Soji, Kaname Kuran, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, waiting for their cars when Fuu screamed. The Inu-demon winced at the assault on his sensitive ears while Kikashi sighed tiredly and said, "Just another day at the office, huh, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru snorted as the valet brought one of his Porshe's around. It was a blue one today. "No shit."


End file.
